Displays for computers and computerized devices typically use liquid crystal display-type technology. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) often comprise circuitry (including, for example, thin film transistors) that is formed on a glass substrate. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used to provide backlighting for pixel cells within an LCD display.
Often, the power requirements of the circuitry and backlighting of LCDs is in excess of the capacities of devices and structures formed on the glass substrate of the LCD. Circuitry that is external to the LCDs is often used for generating and regulating voltages that are sufficient to drive the backlighting as well as the circuitry on the glass substrate. However, resistances encountered in various connections can lead to inefficient power consumption of the generated power.